Jasmine (TDO)
Jasmine, labeled as The Hip Hop Girl 'is a character from Total Drama Oweguy. She was originally on the Screaming Hamburgers team. She returned for Total Drama Tourism and was originally on Team Goth. She also competed in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Techno Smashers team. Biography Jasmine was born in New York and her parents both had musical careers. Jasmine's Dad was a skilled rapper while her Mom was an expert dancer. When she was a kid she wished to be a expert dancer. When she was fifteen years old she formed a hip hop dancing group with some friends at school and it turned out to be successful band and a year later her band started going on tour. She was the lead singer on the band and her stage name was Jasmania. She was also a fan of TDI and thought LeShawna was the coolest character of all and signed up for the show but didn't make it. However she did get into Total Drama Oweguy. After she made it to TDO her band tours were put on hold and she headed off to Oweguy's camp. Her goal in Total Drama is to become more famous than she already is. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp Jasmine was the sixteenth contestant to arrive shortly after Chad and Jake. She greeted Oweguy and Kuro commented about her being hip. She doesn't talk much afterwards but after getting the group pic done she got placed on the Screaming Hamburgers team. Later after getting settled and eating at the mess hall the contestants prepared for their first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Jasmine doesn't talk much but does compete in the challenge. She goes third for the Screaming Hamburgers along with Jake. They saw Katelyn and Amanda refusing to glide on the hang glider and they both thought they were weird. They make it to the other side and get two points. In the end with a score of six to two the Screaming Hamburgers win invincibility making Jasmine safe. In When Fears Attack Jasmine doesn't really have a role and her fear was skipped. Even though Jake couldn't conquer his fear of high dives the Screaming Hamburgers still won by having a higher score and they won invincibility again. Jasmine did not a role in What Ever Happened to Oweguy because Oweguy was not around and even though Marine, Kuro, Flare, and Catherine were awake Flare told them not to wake up everyone else so they all just slept through the entire challenge. In the end the Killer Hot Dogs won but it was an reward challenge so no one was eliminated. In Dancing with the Losers Jasmine was upset about Flare not waking them during last challenge but he acted innocently in front of everyone. The challenge was a dance contest and each team had to have five people go at once. Knowing that Jasmine was a good dancer already Kuro decided that she should go. The others going for the team were Yuki, Emily, Jake, and Kuro himself. During the challenge Jasmine did a good job dancing but her heal got stuck in a hole in the floor boards so she messed up at the end. She got a mixed score from the judges and manages to get a better score than Jake and Emily but not as good as Kuro and Yuki. When the Killer Hot Dogs went up they all went at once and did a group dance. Oweguy liked it mostly due to that they formed his head so the Screaming Hamburgers lose a second time but Jasmine was safe. In Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals the challenge was to spend a night on Mutant Island, an island full of mutant animals. At one point Marine, Kuro, Flare, and Catherine left camp after getting attacked by a mutant bee but Jasmine along with everyone else stayed at camp. At one point Chad got attacked by mutant beavers and geese and Jasmine and Yuki noticed so the two chased them away. She asked Chad if he was alright but he didn't responed meaning he wasn't alright. After the group of four defeated the Dark Phantom it caused a huge blast sending everyone off the island and back at camp. Due to both teams ending up at the same time it was a tie but Chad was eliminated because he needed medical treatment. In The Even Bigger Sleep Jasmine doesn't really have a role. Oweguy gives the contestants a night off but really did it just so they would stay up all night which they did. The only ones who didn't stay up were Marine, Chuck, and the Masked Warrior. Jasmine fell asleep very early but luckily Marine and Flare stayed awake the longest managing to beat Chuck and the Masked Warrior. With that the Screaming Hamburgers win invincibility. In Box-O-Rama Oweguy builds a stadium for the next challenge which was a wrestling tournament. Jasmine didn't compete in the challenge due to saying that she fought once and broke a nail so she watched the others compete in the challenge. Yuki was the only one on the team not to make it to round 2 and Kuro and Flare fail to make it to round 3 leading Marine to fight against the Masked Warrior. After a long fight she manages to beat him earning her team invincibility and also reviels that the Masked Warrior was really the Dark Phantom. Oweguy tries to catch him but it gets away. In One Host's Trash is Another Contestant's Treasure Oweguy explained that the next challenge was to search for a treasure chest at the bottom of the sea. The Screaming Hamburgers went into the shark sub and argued over who would drive. Jasmine explained that she was the only one who had a license but Marine ended up driving. Flare caused problems during the challenge due to getting impatient about how slow the sub was and tries to make it faster but ends up destroying the sub and they later get chased by a real shark. They end up finding the chest first winning the challenge but it turned out that the chest was empty which made Flare mad. In Mega Wipeout a heat wave had hit camp and all of the contestants were very hot. The challenge from Oweguy was to get through an obstacle course similar to a Wipeout course. Jasmine, Kuro, and Yuki went together while the other contestants on the Screaming Hamburgers had slowed down because Flare and Catherine were arguing the whole time. They were the only ones to make it due to everyone else still near the beginning resulting in the Killer Hot Dogs winning the challenge. During the elimination ceremony Jasmine was safe and Catherine was voted off after Flare rigged the votes making her get voted off. In Battle of the Genders the teams were divided into boys and girls teams. The next challenge was to do three challenges that were already done again. The first challenge was the fear conquering one and Jasmine went for the girls. Her fear was the paparazzi but she makes it to the end first giving her team a point. The next challenge was to survive mutant beavers and geese and Jasmine suggested that Yuki should go, however she could'nt last long compaired to Kuro. The last challenge was an obstacle course from last episode but now with hot water instead of regular water. Emily went for the girls but she didn't want to go so Jasmine, Marine, and Yuki carried her to the start. However Yuki accidently knocks the pillars over making Emily fall into the water making the boys win the challenge. Jasmine and Marine were upset at Yuki and during the elimination ceremony she was voted off but not before comfirming her love to Kuro by hugging and kissing him before she leaves. Total Drama Tourism After Total Drama Tourism Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Trivia *In Total Drama Oweguy Jasmine recieved eight Chocolate Oweguy's and placed fourth. *Jasmine was the sixteenth contestant eliminated. *In Total Drama Tourism Jasmine revieved one Peanut bag and placed fourteenth *Jasmine was the only contestant on Total Drama Oweguy to quit. *Jasmine is named after LeShawna's friend Jasmine. However, they are not the same person. *Jasmine was the last character drawn for Total Drama Oweguy. *Jasmine was the third contestant to swear after Marine and Flare. *I had trouble figuring out how Jasmine would be eliminated for a while because of her being liked by most of the contestants. At first I wanted her to get injured and leave but instead had her quit the competition. *In Total Drama Tourism Jasmine was originally going to be elimated in chapter 10 and Flare was going to be eliminated in Chapter 8 but I had trouble figuring out how to vote off Jasmine in chapter 10 so I made her get eliminated in chapter 8 instead. File:Jasmine_(TDO)_updated.png|Jasmine in Total Drama Oweguy and Total Drama Tourism File:Jasmine_(TDO).png|Jasmine's original model Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action